Natsu the Chaos Angel
by iNF3RNALHAV0C
Summary: Natsu wasn't found by Makarov after Igneel left, But who was his second master and why does he have four magics, two of which no one has ever heard of? All explained in due time. Slightly different ages, strong Natsu and Gray, Smart Natsu I don't own Fairy Tail. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I know that I have another story currently on the go, but I have had this idea in my head for weeks and have been sub-consiously planning it out to the point where the first few chapters and relationships as well as backstory and alterations to canon are almost fully fleshed out. This story will be taking place from the start of the series but I will say that even though Lucy will be absolutly fangirling over Natsu they will NOT be a pairing. Plus Natsu was never particularly close with Lissana due to alternate timelines.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

A young pink haired mage in his late teens-early twenties was walking through the streets of Hargeon port, looking for a slave trader named Bora the Prominent who had been expelled from his last guild and had come to Hargeon because very few people were mages and wouldn't know about his use of charm magic.

The young man was wearing a black leather vest over a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his well defined muscle. He has a black and white scarf wrapped around his waist in place of a belt on his baggy motorcycle trousers and combat boots, he had two fingerless black gloves on and a titanium chain necklace with an odin's knot design in the center, he had his arms around the back of his head, enjoying the sunshine while extending his dragonslayer senses over the town, trying to catch a snippet of conversation about his target, he then heard a gaggle of girls talking about a "salamander" and a frown came across his usually smirking face, why would a large group of girls be interested in a small lizard?

"Well, it could be one of Bora's aliases, I doubt it though… better go have a look anyway," he said to no one in particular as he always worked solo. He dematirialised and re appeared on top of a roof looking for the group of girls he had heard before. He eventually spotted them and dissapeared again before apearing at the outskirts of the group, pushing through lots of atractive young girls, he spotted the man at the center. He was tall, with short deep blue hair and a red x tattoo above one of his eyes with two rings on one hand and a cape on his back.

"Oh hello, young man! Come to say hello to a famous mage?" The man who Natsu could only assume was 'salamander' asked the pink haired mage

"In a way, Bora the Prominent, former member of the Titan Nose guild but expelled for illegal activities, currently wanted by the council for use of illegal charm magic and operating a slave ring. I'm here to bring you in, some come quietly so there is no disturbance please," Natsu informed the man and all of the girls surrounding him, all in stunned silence. Bora quickly snapped out of his stupor and exclaimed

"If you expect to take me in alone you are sorely mistaken my young friend!" he said as he prepared a magic circle.

" **Quint-Curse: Obey** ," Natsu said simply as he waved his hand at Bora, producing a slight green glow over the man's head. "Now come with me to the council office," he asked though bored of the ridiculous man's attitude. Most of the women had run away once they saw the first magic circle although one blonde stayed to watch the Pinkette who she thought she recognised before but at the use of his magic it clicked, the man in front of her was Natsu Dragneel, the dual dragon slayer, user of two completely unkown magics as well, known as one of Fairy Tail three strongest members, also known as the Chaos Angel, it was this recognition that caused her to speak up.

"Umm, Hi, are you Natsu Dragneel? I'd like to thank you for what you did, can I buy you lunch?" she asked timidly

"Yes I am Natsu Dragneel, if you would follow me to the council office while I take this man in then I would be happy to have lunch with you, you could tell me about your celestial spirit magic." he awnsered and suggested at the same time, stunning the girl into silence for a third time in two minuets as he had even noticed that she used magic let alone specified it down to the exact magic.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'd love to go to the council office with you and may I ask, when did you notice my magic?" she asked, still stunned that he was even talking to her, let alone asking about what her magic was like. She thought she was on cloud nine but that felt like nothing once he extended his hand to her

"Take my hand, we will head to the council office, return this man and then I will head to the nearest restaurant where I will awnser any questions you have." He commanded, intrigued by the girl that had three zodiac keys but such low magic power.

"Why do I need to take your hand?" she asked while blushing furiously

"Because I can use my magic to get us there instantly and back to the restaurant in less time than it would have taken to explain this."

"I had heard about your speed but thats crazy. No one is that fast." she said unimpressed by the boast

"Then take my hand and find out," he commanded again as the girl just nodded, worriedly, and took his hand before getting very dizzy, very fast and seeing a council building once she re opened her eyes and then saw Natsu hand Bora over to the council representative who shook his hand and told him something before he was back at her side and then they were back in Hargeon outside of a restaurant.

"Whoa, what in the hell is that magic, its crazy fast!" she inquired to the tall, handsome mage who seemed to ignore her and get a two person table and menus as well as ordering both of them a water.

"He is stupid fast at everything," she muttered to herself, completely in awe of the famous mage in front of her.

"Well, let's get to our table and I will awnser your questions, then you awnser mine."

"What could a mage like yourself, strong enough to be a wizard saint, with four different magics, part of the three strongest mages of the strongest guild in Fiore possibly need to ask an idependent mage like me?!" Lucy exclaimed quetily as she sat down in the restaurant

"I'm curious as to how such a young independent mage got three zodiac keys, I would also like to know if you have any plans for joining any guilds and whether or not you have contracts with those three powerful spirits?" Natsu asked honestly, not remotely fazed by the compliments as they seemed to happen daily at this point.

"Oh, I'm planning to join your guild, Fairy Tail. I got these spirits from my mother and yes I do have contracts with all three but they are all really weird." Lucy awnsered with a simillar directness, even though she was dying to ask him about his magic and missions.

"That's good, Fairy Tail is a great guild, you will fit in well there. I belive I owe you some awnsers too." Natsu said, inwardly sighing at that last bit, he could never catch a break!

"Yay! Is it true that you defeated an entire dark guild in less than a minuet?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true you have made two different magics?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true you once beat Titania Erza in a single punch?"

"No, but I did do that to Gray Fullbuster,"

"Oh, Is it true that you became an S-Class wizard in less than a year of joining Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

"What was that magic you used earlier on that man?"

"My **Quint-Curse** magic. Yes it is one of the two I invented," He said foreseeing the next question

"How about the other one you used to go really fast?"

"That was my **Displacement** magic. The other one I invented, and I didn't go really fast I simply displaced our particles from one place to the other."

"Are you interested in any girls?" came the next question, one that caught the older mage off guard as all the other questions were magic oriented

"I suppose."

"Oh, can you tell me who it is?" Lucy asked, masking jealousy in her voice

"As long as you tell absolutly nobody, or I will hunt you down." he said putting a little force behind the threat at the end, "It's Erza Scarlet." he said while blushing slightly, thinking of the scarlet haired beauty sitting back at the guild hall

"Wow really!?" Lucy asked, losing all sense of jealousy, once she realised thats who he was talking about, The Titania Erza, strongest female mage in Fairy Tail

"Yes, really, God it feels good to actullay get that off of my chest." he looked genuinly relieved to be saying this out loud to someone. But it was at this moment that the waiter walked over and handed them their glasses of water, "Do you actually want to eat or were you just being polite? Because now that I have dealt with Bora, we could head over to Fairy Tail and get you signed up."

"Wait! Really! Fairy Tail! Here I come! let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lucy tried her best to resist yelling before some money appeared on the table and Natsu simply looked at her with a devious smile and said:

"Here we go then." ha said before they both did the weird displacement thing and were all the way to the outskirts of Magnolia before the bells started ringing and a siren blared out

" **WARNING! ALL CITIZENS TO YOUR DESIGNATED POSITIONS! CHAOS SHIFT IMMINENT!** "

"Natsu? What does that mean?" Lucy asked, disoriented and alarmed and then the city began to move "OH MY GOD! WHY IS THE WHOLE CITY MOVING!?" she asked, now just alarmed as Natsu just laughed.

"I love doing this to newbies! Basically, because my magic is so powerful, people want to stay away in case I have bad news and am in a bad mood, because I had one issue with a townsman once. Anyway this only happens when Gildarts and I enter the city."

"Oh, well it makes it easier to get into the guild hall I guess," Lucy said, meaning to ask someone how powerful Natsu really is.

"Yeah it makes it easier until this happens," Natsu said as you see an ice walkway extending above the city before you hear

" **ICE-MAKE: LANCE!** " and large spears of ice shoot toward Natsu and Lucy

" **Quint-Curse: Obey!** " Natsu responds with as he slams his hand into the ground and a large green pulse flies across the entire city and the ice just stops before crumbling apart and a black haired shirtless guy walks over and greets Natsu while Lucy just looks on in shock at the switch in attitude from the shirtless guy.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident Ice mage, and self proclaimed rival of mine!" Natsu said as he introduced the still shirtless mage "Yeah, he has this weird stripping habit. Gray your clothes!" Natsu then shouted at Gray and the shirtless mage looked down

"GAH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" as he ran off to find his clothes.

"Okay, should we get to the guild hall then?" Natsu asked although it was more like a warning as the he displaced them into the guild hall "I'm back, no one challenge me to a fight. Cana stop drinking as much. Wakaba smoke outside please. Vejeeter dance outside with Wakaba. Nab just pick a job. Loke stop flirting with every girl you see. Laxus get down here and stop being a moody ass. Someone tell me where Macao is and Mira we have a new member, also where are Erza and Gramps?" Natsu listed out his orders and surprisingly everybody complied, except Nab who just kept staring at the request board while Mira informed Natsu that the master was in his office and Erza and Macao were out on missions and both due back today. Then Natsu's spell wore off and Elfman screamed something about being a real man at Loke and that flirting wasn't manly and then started a fight .

"Ummmmm, Natsu? Why is everyon- Natsu? Where did he go?" Lucy asked to nobody before a beautiful, buxom platinum blonde girl in a lovely red dress walked over.

"Hello, are you the new member Natsu was talking about?" She said with a beautiful smile and cheery voice

"OHMYGODYOURMIRAJANEYOUARELIKETHEMOSTBEAUTIFULPERSONEVEROHMYGOD!" Lucy somehow got out in one breath

"Haha, yep I'm Mirajane but please call me Mira. You're beautiful too, what's your name?" the barmaid asked, not at all fazed by the gushing reaction, it was understandable, she was more famous than anyone else at the guild.

"Oh right, My name is Lucy, nice to meet you!" she said currently internally fainting because Mira had just started a proper conversation with her.

"That's a pretty name, Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?"

"Pink, on the back of my right hand please! Is the guild always like this?" she inquired while Mira placed the guild mark on her hand.

"Yep! It's really fun, right?" Mira said just before she got hit in the head by a barstool and thrown into a wall.

"HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Lucy asked the other girl just before she was swept off her feet by Loke

"Ugh, this place is so noisy sometimes, Don't you think, Gorgeous?" He said with a look that made most girls swoon before noticing the keys on her belt and putting her down before running off crying about cruel twists of fate and left the guild hall as Gray walked back in and instantly found Natsu and sat down and they began talking about something while Natsu displaced a drink for each of them by the bar and left the appropriate amount of money on the counter.

"Hey, sorry about that, this gets out of hand sometimes," Mira said, dusting herself off and punching the person that threw the barstool across the room and into her brother. "So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use Celestial Spirit magic which seems to be a good Loke deterent."

" **BRATS! CUT OUT THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!"** a giant screamed across the room

"Oh master! I didn't realise you were here." Mira stated innocently while Lucy's jaw fell on the floor

"MASTER!?" She gaped

" **OH A NEW MEMber sorry about th** is, I'm the Fairy Tail guild master, but call me what you want." he said while shinking to about three foot high in a jester costume. "YOU DAMN KIDS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! LOOK AT ALL THE PAPER WORK THE COUNCIL SENT ME THIS TIME! However. Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. This means that Fairy Tail mages are free to do as we want and let the council try and stop us!" he shouted while holding his hand high in a backwards L shape. "No matter what we look after our family more than anything else!" he said gaining an entire chorus of cheers in the guild hall.

=== **The End===**

 **===For Now** ===

 **AN: Well this was fun to write, as well as easier than Shinigami Arts in Fairy Tail. It took a while and nobody is expecting this, but don't worry, both stories will be getting an update a week as long as I don't say otherwise.**

 **I made Natsu not only stronger but older too. The ages are as follows:**

 **Natsu 20**

 **Erza 19**

 **Lucy 18**

 **Gray 18**

 **Mira 19**

 **Laxus 21**

 **Elfman 23**

 **Gildarts 34**

 **Makarov 88**

 **The rest will be explained in the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Someone asked why I mad Elfman older than Mira, I did it because he looks well into his twenties during the main story but for some reason Mira was older, it just didn't make much sense to me that he was Natsu and Grays age. Anyway I got a lot of posotive feedback on the story already, so I hope that keeps up, I want to say that in this story I want to pair Natsu and Erza but I don't know how to write romance so any pointers would be a great help!**

 **Chapter 2: First Encounter**

Natsu was sitting on the second floor, slightly toward the back, reading a big tome that his second master gave him, explaining how to perfect some of the spells of his second dragon slayer magic because he had mastered his fire dragon slaying perfecly and could enter dragon force at will and his displacement magic was flawless and he had mastered all but the final spell of his quint-curse magic.

"Natsu? The hell you doing here man?" Laxus, a big brute of a man, asked. He has his headphones on and his cloak with fur lining on top of a tight purple t-shirt. He had short, choppy blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on one side of his face, going over his storm grey eye. The lightning dragon slayer actually held some respect for the powerful pink haired man in front of him, but didn't realise that he was S-Class "What's that book?"

"Actually, Laxus, this book teaches me some more spells of my Apocolypse dragon slayer magic, it's one of the two magics I haven't yet mastered, though I'm close," the pink haired dual dragon slayer explained to the taller mage in front of him. Natsu was one of the few people that didn't mind Laxus in the guild.

"Wait I thought you used Fire dragon slayer?"

"I use both."

"Oh, you going on any missions then?"

"I might, anything catch your eye?"

"Yeah I had a mission all picked out but its miles away, you wanna go?" Laxus asked the younger mage

"Eh, what is it?" The pinkette replied in a bored tone

"Croc monster infestation, it's a pretty self explanatory mission, but decent reward, 2.5 million jewel,"

"Ok, What village is it in?" Natsu replied

"Ehh, Riuken Village. Never heard of it." came the awnser

"No need to worry I've been past there before, I can get us there instantly, Give Mira the request." Natsu said still bored, though kind of looking forward to seeing if this mission could be a challenge.

"OI, Mira! Me and Natsu are taking this request!" Laxus shouted at the bar maid

"Ok, I'll mark it down!" she replied in her chipper tone

=== **In The Village** ===

Natsu and Laxus seemed to simply appear out of no where in the village center before walking to the Mayor's office. It was a small village, most of the buildings surrounding the centeral road and all made of wood. It had a backdrop of beautiful mountains and forest behind it.

The two mages walked into the mayors office as he was finishing getting confermation that the mission had even been taken and so the mayor was both shocked and impressed that the mages had got here almost the second the request had been confirmed, naturally he was quite suspicious of the two mages but they did have guild marks and were clearly powerful.

"How did you get here so fast? I was only just told that the request had been taken!" The mayor asked. He was quite old, mabye mid 60s, he was still fairly tall, standing at 5'11" and had thinning grey hair but leanly muscular arms that evidenced that he used to be either a soldier or hard labourer.

"I used my magic to move us here." Natsu stated plainly, as though a todler would have realized what had happened

"No magic is that fast, but either way you are clearly mages so by all means, go kill those stupid crocodile things!" The mayor said

"Fine, do you want proof of the victory?" Natsu asked while Laxus got ready to show off his magic to the wizard saint he was with, the 5th wizard saint to be exact, and one of the most powerful members of his guild, if not the most powerful, even though Gildarts was still considered the Ace.

"Yes, we would like three heads if that's not too much trouble,"

"That's not a problem at all, We will go get those now." Natsu said as he turned to leave, while he was walking out he said to Laxus "Show me what you can do, but try not to char the heads."

"Easy! One of these days, Gramps is gonna let me fight you, and I'm gonna win!" Laxus said, which was odd considering the man he was trying to impress was both younger than him but should not be anywhere near as powerful but he always had his trump card, **Quint-Curse** magic.

"Yeah keep dreaming thunder boy," Natsu laughed

"I will! But right now lets go kill these things!" Laxus shouted

=== **Outside The Village** ===

Natsu and Laxus appeared outside the village seconds later and Laxus immidiatly began looking for the Croc monsters, whipping his head from side to side. He saw them and shot over there using his lightning body tecnique and began fighting the crocs.

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!, Lightning Dragon's Shocking Fang, Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " Laxus screamed as he let off the attacks in quick succession. Natsu still didn't look impressed and he looked at a croc running toward him

" **Apocolypse Dragon's Death Glare,** " and the croc simply stopped moving as it died from a blue and black magic energy that shot from Natsu's narrowed eyesjust before more crocs jumped out of the lake and tried to look meanacing in front of the two powerful mages, one crackling with lightning, the other emmiting black and blue magic that simply killed averything it touched. "Laxus, let me deal with this lot." Natsu stated simply before walking forward then dashing at the nearest croc and punched it with a now flaming fist before calling forth his **Fire Dragon's Burning Wings** that sprouted forth from Natsu's shoulder blades and enhanced his speed and therefore punching power dramaticaly. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " he called as he punched five crocs out of the way, where Laxus had only got two with his own dragon punching tecnique.

"Way to go Natsu!" Laxus yelled as he ran forth and KO'd one more to use for the trophies. Then he lost his happy smirk and his eyes widened in horror as a huge croc at lest two hundred feet long and twenty feet high emerged from the massive lake they were fighting next to and let off a colossal roar that shook the ground and made Laxus move back a few steps as Natsu simply walked forward and said with a wave of his hand

" **Quint-Curse: Agony.** " A green light shot from his palm and connected with the croc as the tiny green needles that made up the green light buried themselves in the nerves of the croc and completely immobalized it while causing intense pain to shoot through the croc while Natsu sucked in air and then yelled " **Flaming Apocolypse Dragon's Roar!** " as a gargantuan vortex of red flames and black and blue death swirled through the space at an alarming rate and obliterated the giant croc instantly. "And that, Laxus, is how you take down a giant croc monster." he stated with a smirk as he walked off.

"Cocky bastard," Laxus muttered under his breath before following Natsu back to the village after grabbing three crocs and dragging them behind him

=== **Back In The Village** ===

When Natsu and Laxus stepped back into the mayors office dragging three croc corpses after only being gone 30 minuets and using 25 of those just to walk back because Natsu was saving his energy for the displacement back to the guild hall.

"H-how s-strong are y-you guys?!" the mayor asked in complete shock at the calibre of mages in his little village

"Well I can't speak for thunder breath over there but I'm the 5th wizard saint." Natsu said with a smirk

"Yeah keep bragging, ass, one day I'm gonna pound your pink ass into the ground!"

"Keep fucking dreaming, ya big blonde bastard!" Natsu shouted back before punching him through four walls and across town, as if to punctuate his point

"I-is he going to be okay?" the mayor asked

"Yeah he'll be fine," Natsu said off-handedly "Can I have our reward and we'll get out of your hair,"

"Y-yeah sure," the mayor said as he scurried to find the reward, when he came back Laxus was just getting back while massaging his shoulder.

"Ya dick that broke peoples houses!" Laxus yelled at his superior

"Fine you can deduct it from your half of the reward, since it was you that broke it." Natsu said to his subordinate

"Or we could bolt?"

"That works." Natsu said as he dissapeared along with Laxus and the reward.

=== **Back** **In Magnolia** ===

Natsu and Laxus simply appear outside of Magnolia before the streets clear and the chaos shift begins, the guild had re named it from a Gildarts shift because it wasn't simply for Gildarts anymore and both of them caused complete chaos when they got back, if Natsu had used his Apocolypse dragon slayer magic then it lashed out at people causing chaos and destruction in its wake because of it's nature.

"Why don't you just teleport into the guild hall?" Laxus asked, irritated that they had to walk the last bit.

"There is a bunch of seals and spells set up in Magnolia that surpress my displacement magic so I can only move small things while in the city, plus there is something really satisfying in watching an entire city move because of you!" Natsu explained with his trademark grin slapped across his face

"Why do they need to do that? Surely it's more useful if you just go straight to the guild hall." Laxus said, forever pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know. Ask the master," Natsu said before walking forewards since the shift was done

=== **One Short Walk Later** ===

" **ICE-MAKE CANNON!** " Gray shouted the minuet Natsu entered the guild hall, then it was stopped with a single hand, then that hand glowed green as Natsu's **Quint-Curse: Obey** was activated in order to stop any fights occuring in the guild hall

"Gray, I don't know why you bother. Go train rather than waiting for me to get back to challenge me with the same power as before." Natsu said, before looking down and giving a sightly amused chuckle until Gray looked down to see what was funny. It was that stupid stripping habit. But it was worse than usual, he was completely naked.

"Welcome back, Chaos," Erza smiled, as she walked over to her boyfriend, smiling at the pet name she had given him, then latched onto his arm with a quick peck on the cheek

"Hey, Angel. Anything interesting happen on your job?" He said smiling back as the walked up to the second floor and Natsu displaced half of his reward on the bar, a custom for him as he didn't need much money to get by anyway. His half rewards always went to repairing damages or sponsering events.

"Yes, actually, something quite important happened, I caught wind of a rumor about the dark guild Eisenwald making a grab at some sealed death magic called Lullaby, what do you think that is?" she asked as they sat down on their table on the S-Class floor.

"Oh, Lullaby, that's one of Zeref's demon magics, its a flute imbued with death magic with a three eyed skull. The seal on it is pretty strong though so I wonder what they plan to do with it."

"I still have no idea how you know so much about Zeref's magics, it baffles me every time. We should leave tomorrow to stop whatever they plan to do with it though." Erza said, utterly impressed with her boyfriends vast knowledge on Zeref

"I'll tell you about how I know about Zeref then, this is the first time I have told anyone but the master though."

"Wait, you're seriously going to tell me!"

"Yeah, well, I have actually met Zeref, no he isn't dead, as far as I know he is on tenrou island, to keep himself isolated from anyone he might hurt. He actually created his demons by accident, he was trying to resurect someone dear to him but none of them worked and became the demons of Zeref we know today."

"WHAT! I don't belive that. He is said to be the most evil man who ever lived." Erza almost yelled "Wait, how do you know all this, you can't have actually met him."

"Well, that's where you would be wrong." Natsu said quietly "Zeref was my second master, he was the one who gave me all my magic, other than my fire dragon slaying."

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Well that took a while! I sort of ran out of inspiration about halfway through this chapter and decided to bring the word count over 2000. As I said at the start of the story, I had the basics of this planned out but nothing too solid. Good Bye and see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well I got a lot of good feedback on the plot twist at the end of the last chapter! I wanted to hold it back for another few chapters but I needed an excuse to bump the word count up a bit, I'm aiming to get all of my chapters at least 2000 words and that one wasn't coming close so I rushed the romance with Erza and I've decided to put it in in flashback chapters that I will spread over the course of the story. Also, just because Natsu was raised by Zeref, dosen't mean that he knows he is END, just in case people thought thats where his power came from.**

 **Chapter 3: The Self-Proclaimed Shinigami**

Natsu and Erza were travelling on the train to Oshibana station, to confront the Eizenwald guild. Erza hadn't spoken much since Natsu's revalation in the guild hall.

' _Zeref, the most evil mage in history, raised Natsu?_ ' she thought to herself over and over, not being able to wrap her head around the fact that the creator of the demons, a man powerful enough to control Acnologia, could have possibly raised her Natsu, the man she loved, it just wasn't possible but she knew he wasn't lying.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but can you possibly imagine the consequences and repurcussions that the council would force upon Fairy Tail for harbouring the apprentice of Zeref. Or how bad it would look for them for making me a wizard saint?" Natsu tried to reason with her

"I just can't believe that the most hated man in history is A) still alive and B) raised the man I love. It's not possible, he can't have…." Erza began mumbling incoherently about how much she dispised Zeref. It reminded her of Jellal and the Tower of Heaven.

"Well, Zeref didn't raise me, he just taught me some magic, and proper etiquette as well as how to read and write. The being that actually raised me is still Igneel, and I'm still looking for him, I don't care about Zeref really, he was a good friend and a strong master, but nothing more than that, I don't see him as a second father figure." Natsu explained "He only raised me so that I could kill him," Natsu mumbled

"But, But, But it's not fair! That asshole pretended to die and spawned cults that burned villages, killed people and kidnapped children all in his name! He possessed the mind of my best friend and stole my friends from me! He's evil Natsu!" She cried into his shoulder while softly pounding her fists on his chest

"I know, Erza. He knows that, it's the reason he raised me, so that I could create a spell that could kill him and then he could be free of the souls of the people that he has slain. He really feels remorse for all that he has done, and wants to die for his sins." Natsu was very angry now at his former mentor for making Erza cry, and swore that he would perfect the final **Quint-Curse** spell : **Eradicate** the spell that could kill immortals and mortals alike.

=== **Time Skip===**

 **===In The Town===**

Natsu and Erza seemed to just sit in silence, Natsu because he was angry, Erza because she was scared of Natsu in a bad mood. Even though they had been dating for a few months dosen't mean that Erza forgot what Natsu was like before he chilled out.

== **Flashback** ==

== **Erza's POV** ==

This new mage called Natsu had just arrived in the Fairy Tail guild hall a couple of days ago and hadn't stopped scowling the entire time he was there, Gray and Lissana had attempted to speak to him but he just ignored them and continued to scowl in silence, until the stupid gothic slag, Mira, went up to him and challenged him to a fight. He looked her in the eyes and his scowl instantly switched into a demonic smirk that even scared me, then we heard him speak. His voice was like audible silver, deep and smooth, however he only said one word:

"Okay."

"Kid, you sure you wanna go through with this? Mira is really strong!" I heard Wakaba say, almost dropping his disgusting pipe because this guy was gonna fight Mira and didn't look remotely fazed by the fact she could beat everyone else their age, other than myself and Laxus, maybe Mystogan but he didn't show up very often, let alone fight.

"Ha, she dosn't scare me." Natsu said with the quiet confidence of an expirienced fighter, he had clearly faught lots of strong opponents but were they tougher or scarier than that slut, whom even I have to admit is very strong, but I'll never tell her that.

"Then let's go! I've been itching to fight someone strong for a while!" said slut yelled while charging out of the guild hall doors like a kid who had drunk a crate of red bull. Natsu simply followed where she went. Lissana, Gray and I all walked out, slightly worried for the newbie, after all he had only just got here.

Once we got to the sparring area, Natsu took off his cloak for the first time, revealing a bare torso, that was rippling with the lean muscle that came from someone used to long intensive training sessions without being overly bulky, but on top of that muscle were countless scars that were admitidly, quite a turn on when combined with the muscle. Mira got into battle stance and prepared her magic circle.

"Begin!" I heard Master shout and Mira just transformed and charged forward. Natsu remained unimpressed and simply lit himself on fire. LIT HIMSELF ON FIRE?! WHAT?! This guy is crazy. He thinks a single outstreched hand is enough to stop Mira, cocky. Cocky but not without reason. He actually stopped the stupid slut dead in her tracks. Every one gasped, then gasped again as he spoke for the third time in one day.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow,** " the attack was called and his elbow of he same arm flew into Mira's chin and sent her flying, which she neutralised by using her wings, then called out to her opponent.

"THAT HURT YA DAMN ASSHOLE! **SOUL EXTINCTOR**!" the black orb infused with lightning charged between her hands was thrown at the still unmoving shirtless mage, he spoke again.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar.** " not only did it immediately stop the soul extinctor, it completely overtook it in a blaze of immesuable heat and then quickly absorbed Mira in it's flaming frenzy. "Ah shit, I didn't kill her did I?" He said that as though it were a childish accident, it was completely devoid of regular emotion and almost scared me again but this guy, what is he?

== **Flashback End==**

 **==Regular POV==**

Even back then Erza had been attracted to Natsu in a sort of forbidden love kinda way because he was a terrifing person, yet really sweet when he wanted to be, she also had a feeling that at the minuet he wasn't mad at her but mad at Zeref for making her cry, in a way. Natsu, meanwhile was thinking about how he was going to deal with these pathetic mages that couldn't even kill with their own magic, Pathetic, they had to rely on his former master's magic.

Once they got into the town, they looked for the dark guilds presence until Natsu got bored and displaced them up to the rooftops and they spotted the massive crowd around the other train station. Natsu simply looked at Erza and she just nodded, putting aside her feelings for now and focusing on the dark guild in front of them.

"It's probably a good idea to disperse the crowd first, in case they use Lullaby for random mass murder, but also if it gets a bit more desructive than planned," Natsu suggested logically. Erza nodded in agreement and requipped a megaphone that she used for crowd dispersals like this.

"EVERYONE, WE ARE FAIRY TAIL MAGES, WE ARE HERE TO SORT OUT THE PROBLEM! COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE IMMEDIATE AREA IN CASE OF COLLATERAL DAMAGE!" the magaphone blared out across the large crowd, causing them to leave as she intended. She put the speaker away and they displaced onto the blacony before Erza went to check for escapes while Natsu confronted the mages in the main hall.

They had worked together so many times taking down dark guilds that they didn't even need to plan anything they simply followed their unspoken guide book in perfect syncronization, it was quite impressive actually, but not as impressive as the sight that greeted Natsu when he got to his location, the entire Eisenwald guild had assembled in the main foyer and were armed.

Erigor was sat upon his lamp post and then a pink haired man wearing black clothing waled into the room, he saw the guild mark on his shoulder and realised that this was Fairy Tail.

"You're too late, fly, Lullaby has been unsealed and a single mage couldn't take out an entire guild. Face it you've lost, HAHAHA,"

"Blah, blah, blah. Typical bad guy monologue about how you're so much stonger than I am, right before I grind you and this pathetic excuse for a dark guild into the ground." Natsu said boredly before lighting his apocolypse magic around his right fist and his golden-red fire dragon king magic around his left. He outstreched his hands after placing them together (think Kamehameha cast) and saying:

" **Flaming Apocolypse Dragon King's Incredible Destruction.** " The two magics fused in a beam and fired at the ground and took out every mage other than Erigor, who put up his **Storm Mail** , while the smoke was still there, Natsu displaced the death flute into his own hands without Erigor noticing. "Now this is the part where you beg for mercy, dark guild trash,"

"I'll never beg to a fly!" Erigor spat in response before firing off his magic at random because he still couldn't see Natsu, who he didn't realise had the flute. "Besides, I still have Lullaby and I can still achive my goal!"

"Now there is where you have made a mistake." Natsu showed him the flute with the three eyed skull and then Erigor checked himself for the flute, but as bad guys typically realise, it isn't on his person. "See, I'm still not sure what your objective actually is, but I am clear on the fact that it revolves around Zeref's flute, which I currently have, so you can't complete your goal. Am I correct?" He aske that last bit laced with sarcasm.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to kill you to get that flute back!" Erigor was still shouting, god knows why.

"Actually, no I have no idea why he is shouting." God said to me.

"Not 100% sure why you're here God, but could you give me some decent inspiration for the next chapter?" I ask back to God

"Maybe, it's your story so it has to come from you." God said, like an irritating wise old man from any fantasy story EVER. Back to Erigor, he had tried some of his storm attacks but the had all been neutralised buy Natsu's flames, which were currently surrounding him, burning at an indescibable temprature. Then the visage of a giant red dragon apeared in the fire behing him and left Erigor shaking.

" **Now, if earlier wasn't, then now is when you beg for mercy!** " Natsu said, allowing his **Quint-Curse** to seep into his voice, making it sound as demonic as its origin. Erigor simply looked on, pure fear replacing the usually arrogant look on his face. It was at this moment that Erigor knew the best option was to run.

He didn't get very far though, instead he came face to 100 swords and Erza all pointing in his direction. Natsu the appeared behind him and used his **Quint-Curse: Obey** to pacify the self proclaimed shinigami while Erza got magic-restraining cuffs ready, and they took him in without further distraction. While at the Magic Council office though, Natsu left a message for every ones favourite time mage.

 _Ultear,_

 _About that favour you owe me._

 _The train station in Oshibana was damaged during my fight with Eisenwald._

 _Could you fix it please, I'll come visit soon._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

Natsu and Ultear had been friends for a long time, they had met just after Ultear's escape from the tower and were quickly fast friends, she decided to infiltrate Grimoire Heart a while ago though and had become stationed in the Magic Council because of it, because of all this they couldn't see each other often but Natsu knew that she was good at heart and would help when he asked, he knew he would do the same for his oldest friend.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now===**

 **AN: I ran out of inspiration just before the flash back and it seriously hindered my ability to come up with new stuff, I didn't like Ultear being a traitor so I changed that. Her and Natsu have a bizzare friendship which I will show off in later chapers. Hope you enjoyed. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu the Chaos Angel**

 **Chapter 4: Ultear gets involved**

== **Ultear's POV==**

Natsu. Where are you? Why can't you come and see me? Is it because of my red-haired princess? Whatever, it doesn't matter, you asked me a favour and the least I can do is help out when we are seperated.

I had been friends with Natsu for a long time and was one of the few who know the identity of his second master, I also happen to be friends with benefits with the sexy dragon slayer, mainly because as the son of the fire dragon king, Natsu was entitled to two mates, that could not get jealous of each other. It helped that I am bisexual anyway and Erza is just so hot.

"Ugh, when do I get to see you again Natsu? I miss you..." I muttered to myself. Then two muscly arms wrapped around my waist and a head buried itself into my purple hair as I gasped, then recognised who it was and relaxed into the contact.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Natsu whispered into my ear. It was comforting to know that he was here, but I was curious as to why.

"So, why are you here? Don't get the wrong idea I'm happy just curious." I whispered to him.

"Well I'm here for two reasons: first is that I wanted to see how my favorite time mage is doing, second is I'm curious as to whether the Balam Alliance is making any moves." He said while disentangling himself from me, to which I grumbled a little bit, but still answered him

"Well Oracion Seis is going after Nirvana in a few months, Tartaros is still inactive and Grimoire Heart is still looking for Zeref, I think they are getting quite close too." I informed him, grimacing at the consequences of Hades finding Zeref.

"That's not good, I'll tell the master about Oracion Seis. And I know where Zeref is so I'll warn him that they are coming."

"Wait, you've known where he is this whole time?! Why didn't you tell the council, they could fire an etherion blast and kill him!" I was beginning to panic at what exactly my oldest friends logic was.

"Ha! If it was that easy to put that asshole down then I wouldn't need my quint-curse magic. No, Zeref is immortal, only two things in the world can kill him, **Quint-Curse: Eradicate** , and **E.N.D** , and I'm sure as hell not gonna release **E.N.D** when there is another option." he said dryly, I began to wonder how deadly **E.N.D** actually was…

"Surely after this long, **E.N.D** can't be that strong still? Can he?"

"I'm not gonna find out." Natsu was looking grim as his miniature communication lacrima began buzzing. "Yep? Oh for the love of- yeah I'll be there soon." he hung up the connection "Gray has gone to Galuna," this was addressed to me. At first I wondered what the significance was, and then I remembered that that is where Deliora was, this could be bad.

"Do you want me to go too?" I asked, just in case

"Nah, it would make people suspicious, we probably spend too much time together as it is..." He looked away and then turned back and gave me a quick kiss before disappearing. There he goes again to save my idiot younger 'brother' from getting in way over his head…

=== **At The Guild Hall** ===

Makarov was having a stressful enough day as it was with Laxus and Mystogan returning on the same day, but it got much worse when Gray, Lucy and that damn cat Happy stole an S-Class job request. But Mira had contacted Natsu and he was on his way there already.

"Master, do you want me to go with Natsu to get Gray and Lucy back?" Erza asked, clearly worried but whether that be for her boyfriend, her comrades or for the precious rules she spent so much time protecting…

"No, I think just Natsu is enough. You can't say he isn't the strongest one here. Mr Fifth Wizard Saint." he muttered that last bit to himself, clearly irritated about himself or Gildarts not being the strongest.

=== **With Natsu** ===

Natsu had arrived at Galuna seemingly just after Gray and Lucy had gotten there, which irritated him, now he was going to have to find them on this fairly large island. It was times like these when Natsu regretted not learning a type of magic that allowed him to fly… wait, he did know a type of magic that allowed him to fly, **displacement** , he could just move the air under his feet into a solid shape, he just didn't do it often, it was so much easier just teleporting than flying.

The pink haired dragon slayer had been searching for a good 45 minutes for the reckless ice mage that constantly tried fighting him, and was almost as strong as Erza, but she won simply because she has a more strategic and faster approach to dealing with the ice make mage.

"Damn ice pervert shouldn't be this difficult to find… why can I only smell demon on this island?" Natsu asked himself before his enhanced sight spotted movement in the forest below him, possibly Gray, possibly Lucy, most likely something else that wanted to hurt stuff. Eventually he got bored and just decided that Gray could wait and he went over to the seemingly still active temple.

Once inside the not abandoned temple, Natsu began working his way down the levels of the temple toward the perpetually cold area at the bottom. Still weaving his way through the floors and corridors, the cold got closer and closer and eventually Natsu could smell Gray, Lucy and Happy, the weird flying cat that hung around Mira most of the time, claiming to be Lissana's son.

Natsu had only been at the guild a month before the youngest Strauss sibling had passed away during an unfortunate accident involving Elfman's full-body takeover, which Natsu had helped him master after the event, and the entire guild was broken hearted for weeks. The dragon slayer didn't know Lissana that well as the only people he really spoke to were Laxus, Gildarts and the Master, occasionally Erza but not very often.

Then while walking absentmindedly, reminiscing about his early days in the guild, Natsu had found himself in a gargantuan cavern with eerie lighting reflected off of a perfect block of ice containing a monster that the only description fitting for was demonic looking. This is where Gray and co had spent the most time, clearly observing the massive demon, which Natsu had now identified as Zeref's demon of destruction, Deliora, that was sealed in some form of immortal ice.

"Well shit, I'm guessing some crazy cultist fucker is trying to revive this monster, retard, what do they hope to achieve? It's probably already dead from being sealed away in ice for so long anyway..." Natsu asked himself while shaking his head. What has Gray gotten himself into this time?

"I don't appreciate being called a cultist or a retard, thank you. Now leave." a cold voice said from across the cavern, Natsu knew he was there he just didn't care.

"And who are you to be giving me orders?" Natsu said without even turning to face the man.

"That is none of your concern. Now leave before I force you to!" The man was now demanding something from Natsu. Not a wise thing to do. The pink haired slayer displaced himself behind the unknown man and smashed the back of his head with the heel of his palm, knocking himself unconscious instantly.

"This is why you don't demand something from a person who is superior, fool." Natsu muttered to the unconscious man at his feet. "I'm going to kill Gray when I find him."

=== **With Gray** ===

"AHH! I just got the weirdest feeling to run the hell away from Natsu!" Gray yelled at his two companions, while they just looked at him confused.

=== **With Natsu** ===

Natsu had searched the entire cavern, found nothing of interest and grabbed the masked man and displaced them both to the village he had spotted earlier, shocking all of the residents and making Gray scream like a little bitch as he attempted to run away from the rather angry wizard saint, who just displaced him back and grabbed him by the collar before punching him in the gut hard enough to knock him unconscious, before turning to Lucy.

"What is the actual job?"

"D-d-d-destroy t-t-the m-moon." she stuttered out, scared after seeing Gray dealt with so easily.

"Ah, this is Galuna Island, right?" Natsu said, piecing together parts of a mental puzzle and now things made sense to him.

"Yes, this is Galuna, who are you?!" The chieftain of the village asked Natsu.

"I am the mage in charge of this mission, Natsu Dragneel, and you are not cursed to look like demons, the after effects of the spell moon drip are affecting your memories, not your bodies. The fool on the ground was attempting to revive a demon of Zeref here by using moon drip." Natsu explained quickly and concisely. "Give me until evening to cancel the effects of the magic."

"Oh, so it isn't a curse of the moon?" Gray said as he woke up from his forced nap

"No, of course not you imbecile,"

"Hey! And who is he? Is he this Reitei guy we've been hearing about?" Gray asked, still offended

"How should I know? He simply demanded that I leave, so I knocked him out." Natsu stated simply

"Whatever, just take off that stupid mask he's wearing," Gray shrugged off Natsu's brash use of violence like it was regular which, in all fairness, it was. Then as the slayer of dragons removed the mask of the asshole at their feet; Gray gasped.

"Lyon?" came a small questioning voice from the normally loud ice mage.

"Who is Lyon?" questioned Lucy's voice as she spoke back up

"It doesn't matter right now, I'll take you two back to the guild, finish the mission and hand him in to the authorities." Natsu said in a dismissive tone, clearly not caring about the answer.

Natsu grabbed Gray and Lucy on the shoulders and used his **rapid displacement** technique to get them to the guild hall, he nodded at Mira who took that to mean he would be back soon, and left the two with the master and _that_. Natsu shudders, even the most evil, despicable person to ever exist shouldn't have to go through _that_.

Back on the Island, Natsu looked at the sky and cracked his knuckles, he crouched down and shot off the floor, boosting with his **Fire Dragon King Slayer** magic, he pulled his right fist back and charged a.. I'm not sure how to describe how much, other than a shitload.. of magic into his fist. Flames looking almost like liquid crashed around his fist as he shattered the sound barrier with a simple punch, straight into the barrier that had spontaneously appeared over the island. The entire sky cracked and split, the fractures spreading like a deadly disease, a virus taking over and destroying its host.

The sky seemed to shatter all at once as the residual shockwave ripple raced across the damaged surface of the glass like covering. A satisfied smile came to the face of the pink haired dragon slayer. He basked in the unfiltered moonlight, soaking in the reflected solar rays. He allowed himself to fall back to the ground, displacing a heavy amount of air underneath him to make it seem as though he was floating gently to the ground.

"There, the mission is finished, I refuse the payment, aside from the celestial key. I may need that. You are welcome, and if you ever need assistance again then just call on Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a polite smile, before leaving with the semi-conscious Lyon.

=== **Nearest Rune Knight Building** ===

Natsu arrived with the now-returned-to-being-unconscious Lyon. Handed him over, gave him a name and his alias, shook hands with the Administrator, took the payment and left again. The rune knights have been warned to expect appearances like this from the 5th wizard saint.

=== **Back In Fairy Tail** ===

Natsu arrived once again in the guild hall, right before Gray was, ahem, forcibly removed from the premises, partaking in the experience of a most uncomfortable sensation emanating from his rear and face while expressing adamant distaste at the presence of the situation in a most effeminate manner, that is to say he was kicked in the ass so hard he was sent through the wall face first while screaming like a little bitch.

"Oh, well that's… I was going to say new, but that's pretty regular." Natsu said, to nobody in particular. In fact he actually did say it to almost nobody because the only people there were Mira, Elfman and well, Gray was there, but obviously he was no longer present.

"Natsu, please go to the square, you have to see what happened!" A tearful Mira pleaded at him, while Elfman consoled his sister. Natsu simply scowled at the sight, he despised crying and sadness, such ugly emotions, and then nodded and left for the square. Once he arrived he saw people crowded around the tree just off to the left, he displaced himself over the top of the crowd and took in the sight that greeted him. Team Shadow Gear. Pinned to a tree by thick iron nails. Clothes torn. Skin bloodied and bruised. Hair disheveled. It was a horrible sight. The sight of a massacre.

"Whoever did this. Will pay sevenfold." vowed Natsu darkly, hair shadowing his eyes and fists clenched in rage. The perpetrators were most likely going to be paid a visit by the Shepherd of Fire, Natsu the Chaos Angel.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: It's been almost a year. Only three chapters. And this is** _ **still**_ **my most popular story, so I feel like it's my duty to continue it. However there are going to be some rather large divergences from canon very soon, the tower of heaven arc can't happen because Ultear is good and therefore didn't manipulate Jellal. So I'm going to need a new arc to take its place, preferably something grounded in canon somewhat but if I'm being honest as long as it's a good story I'm sure you guys won't mind, so please leave any suggestions as a review or a PM.**

 **My writing style has changed quite a bit in the last year, it's not as dialogue focused now. Let me know what you think by all means, but I won't be changing it.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
